Chaos Revised
by cyphilial2
Summary: revision of Chaos; difference with some characters but the summary is the same
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Revised**

_I do not own Bleach or Naruto or any of the characters or storylines used during the anime. I do own Rin Zaiaku and Kaosu Shouken , the changes to any of the main storylines, and the unique powers that any of my oc have or original characters._

**Chapter 1: Request for Future Aid from the Past**

A young man worriedly looks down at a piece of parchment scroll sitting on top of his desk that he has been reading and re-reading for the last few hours. "I think that this scroll will do the trick and now all I have to do . . .," the blonde started before a white spikey haired older man jumped through the luckily opened window onto the floor in front of the young man's desk.

"Ah ha, I knew that I would probable find you here, Minato! What could possibly be so damn important that it would keep you away from your very beautiful, very emotional pregnant wife?" the strange man exclaimed shaking Minato out of his stupor.

"Oh it's you, ero-sensei! I am doing some special work that will hopefully help out when the time comes for Kushina to give birth to our son here in a few days, especially considering her other 'condition' that could cause a lot of damage to the village if something was to go wrong while she is giving birth!" Minato proclaimed while giving his former sensei a look to try and make sure that he understood not to go into too much detail about what this 'condition' was considering what could happen if too many people found out about it.

"Oh, that condition! But what could that parchment scroll have to do with anything that could possible help if something went wrong during Kushina giving birth, I mean it looks like the only person that has written on it was you?" the older man went on.

"Well let me answer that question with a question of my own. Do you remember telling me and the rest of the team about the connection between the summons had with the place known as the Soul Society?" he asked trying to look at the expression on his sensei's face to see if he could figure out what he was getting at.

"Yeah, the summons are some of the only connections between this world and the soul society, or the place that the people rest after they died. They can travel from their land to either world and carry messages between them, but only if the person had a strong enough connection to them to get them to cooperate with such a request. But still what does this have to do with anything that we are talking about, especially Kushina's condition?" Jiraiya asked after finishing where his former student started.

"Well, what do you remember that was special about the way that Kaosu and Rin died? I mean really think about it!" Minato told his sensei after laying down the foundation for him to figure out exactly this conversation was going.

"Of course I remember what happened to Kaosu and Rin, especially Kaosu considering the only reason that we are still alive today is because he sacrificed his life so that we could get away from the Kyuubi no Youko on that faithful day that we were returning to Konohagure. While I don't know any specifics about what happened to Rin while she was on that solo mission from the Hidden Cloud, but from what I heard it had to do with the . . . Oh!" Jiraiya suddenly exclaimed out loud after figuring out where his student was going with the conversation.

"Exactly! I was asking permission from the Head-Captain in charge of the Gotei 13 to allow the two of them to travel back to the Land of Fire to help during Kushina's final hours of her pregnancy. Who better than those two to face off against the Kyuubi no Youko, especially considering the two of them have fought against two separate bijuus on their own? I think that the experience gained from fighting against the bijuus, especially considering that Kaosu fought against the Kyuubi no Youko before he died, and whatever training that they may have received during their time in the Soul Society Academy will help us put an end to the thread of the Kyuubi no Youko, if not forever until we can figure out a better strategy! Minato explained to his sensei before going through a series of handsigns that allowed him to perform the '**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**' to summon a medium-sized toad that carried a pair of swords in a x-pattern on his back.

"What can I do for you, Minato-sama? Oh, hey there Jiraiya!" the toad called out while saluting to the Fourth Hokage and acknowledge the toad sennin that stood behind him.

"Gamikichi, I need you to take this message scroll to the Head-Captain of the Gotei 13! This is really important you need to make sure that if he agrees to the request on this scroll that you take back the people that he will send back to the Land of Fire!" Minato explained the situation to the younger son of Gamabunta.

"So I need to make sure that if he agrees to the request that they have a way to get the people that you need to be sent here, here! Does that mean that I need to wait for the answer before coming back here?" the toad asked.

"Yes! We need to make sure that whoever has to make this decision, either just the Head-Captain or a council, know that this request needs to be answered as quickly as possible!" Jiraiya threw in after noticing that all Minato did to answer his question was to nod.

"Ok, but I need to make a stop in the Land of Toads to make sure I know exactly where the Head-Captain resides within the Seireitei!" Gamakichi called out before disappearing within a puff of smoke back to his home.

"Well now that problem is settled, I think that it is time for us to go check on Kushina and Tsunade at home and make sure that no serious property damage has been done to our house or any of the neighbors considering the temper that the two of them have, especially with what kind of mood swings Kushina has been going through since the start of her pregnancy!" Minato exclaimed before standing up from his desk and walking out of the office with Jiraiya in tow.

As soon as Jiraiya and Minato left the office, a figure stepped out of the shadows to stand near the desk that Minato just left. "**So the Fourth Hokage has started making plans to put a stop to the Kyuubi no Youko from being released during his wife's pregnancy, but no matter who is sent from the Soul Society there is no one that can put a stop to my plans for the future destruction of Konohagure! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" **the figure proclaimed with an evil laugh that seemed to last a few seconds after he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Gamikichi arrived back in the Land of Toads a few minutes after leaving the Fourth Hokage's office with the mission scroll. He immediately headed toward where he knew that his father and the toad council would be at this time of day. <em>Let me think where exactly would I have to go inside of the Seireitei to find the First Divison Barracks where I pretty sure that the Head-Captain is located . . . Oh well I think that I will just go to the Toad Council Area where my dad should be and make sure that I know exactly where I am supposed to go! That reminds me I might need permission to bring two other toads with me just in case I need to bring all three of the soul reapers that are requested at the same time, especially considering I have to make two stops because I am sure that my father will want to talk to Kaosu and Rin again, <em>Gamikichi thought as he spend up to make it to where the toad council usually meet to get permission to use the secret path that most toads use to travel to the soul society.

* * *

><p>Four combatants stood in a barren area surrounded by sparse trees and feudal Japanese style buildings, each of the warriors had katana style samurai sword that was either placed on their back or by their sides. Two of the warriors had the appearance of being twins, or to be more specific perfect clones of each other down to the perfect detail, with both having a buzzcut style haircut, deep light blue eyes, and being about 5'9" in height. They were dressed in dark pants with a tribal style fox detail on both sides, a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt that had a spiral design in the shape of a leaf on it, visible mesh sleeves that could be seen from underneath the shirt, fingerless gloves, and many pouches that hung in various places along their body. The only female of the group had long, wavy, blonde hair with dark highlight running throughout, cerulean eyes, and about 5'3" in height. She wore a similar outfit to the twins except she didn't have any mesh underneath her t-shirt, but had her arms wrapped up to her elbows and a tan trench coat that went down to her waist. The final male in the group had brown eyes and long, crimson hair, which was kept in a high ponytail and the parts of his body that you could make out, had tribal tattoos. He wore the traditional clothes of a shinigami outfit, which include some headgear that covered most of his forehead. "So what, if any, rules are we going to have to follow during this little battle, Kaosu?" the blonde woman asked one of the twins.<p>

"I say that we battle until either one team gives up or is unable to continue, does that work for the both of you!" he answered back, only to receive a nod of the head of acknowledgement, and then went into a standard battle stance with both hands in front of him to be able to counterattack quickly. He then looked at his twin next to him and nodded his head to indicate that he can go ahead and make his move, which he immediately did by forming several handsigns for the '**Yami: Shadowsneak Jutsu**!' As soon as Kaosu noticed that his twin finished the handsigns, he charged forward toward the redheaded man and the blonde woman drawing his sword in the process. The redheaded man drew his sword right before Kaosu could slash him with the initial attack; the two men started exchanging slashes and thrusts against each other, until the woman decided to stop being just an observer in this battle and fired off a slash of pure energy. Kaosu noticed the bright bluish-green flash a second before it was coming toward him and his opponent, he immediately began to form handsigns for the '**Yami: Shadowbreak Jutsu!' **to cover his sword with a shadow crescent slash of his own (similar to Ichigo's main attack except for it being completely black with no other colors) to try and overpower her attack. The two continued to compete against each other until the woman gave a signal for the redhead to charge Kaosu since he was preoccupied with her attack, but he never got a chance because the entire time that Kaosu was attacking the duo his twin was setting up his jutsu that he had started. The attack moved across the ground looking exactly like a normal shadow until it made contact with the redhead's feet and then he stopped his charged completely unable to move.

"Damn it, I completely forgot about him starting that jutsu and now I stuck! Sorry Rin, but it looks like all I can do for now is support you using my limited skill with kido and this," the redhead exclaimed before running his hand along the edge of the blade from the handle to the tip and yelling," **Howl Zabimaru**!" His sword began to change from an ordinary katana into several single tooth pieces (similar to a chainsaw blade) that he started to swing around like a whip around his body.

"That's okay, Renji! You're not the only one that got caught up in Kaosu's charge, but I think that if we can get rid of that clone than he can double team him! Do you think that you can reach that clone from where you are?" Rin asked while still fending off the shadow infused sword that was still clashing against her energy infused sword.

Renji just nodded before swinging Zabimaru toward Kaosu's clone, he knew from his limited knowledge about this attack that the clone could not move very far without freeing him from the jutsu. The clone knew that he was stuck and that only a few slashes from Zabimaru would destroy him, but he also knew that he couldn't do any other jutsu while this one was still active. Renji's attack flew toward the clone who tried to block the attack with his sword, only for Zabimaru to switch direction to go around the clone and slash him across the back along the side to his front. As Zabimaru began to return to its normal size, Renji noticed a puff of smoke where the clone used to be and that he could move again. "Well so much for your clone, Kaosu! I'm coming Rin and then we can show him what we are really made of!" Renji shouted before continuing his charge against Kaosu.

* * *

><p>After several hours of in the Toad Council Meeting, Gamikichi and two other toads finally arrived inside the Soul Society outside of the West Gate. "Gate Guardian, I wish permission to enter the Seireitei to finish my dual mission for the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze of Konohagure and my father the Toad boss, Gamabunta!" he yelled to the giant of a man that guarded the west gate.<p>

"Very well you may enter!" the man stated in a gruff voice before lifting the heavy wooden gate made out of several rounded pillar sized post with wooden planks near the top and bottom. Gamikichi and his companions entered a few minutes later and began to look around to get their bearings of where exactly they are.

"Where are we heading exactly, Gamikichi?" a pink toad with a kami style weapon on her back asked the team leader.

"Well according to the council and boss, the First Division Barracks are located near the middle of the Seireitei and should be exactly due east of the west gate, Gamidena," he explained before looking toward the direction of their destination.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's get moving so that we can get this mission over with!" the last toad yelled with a lazy sigh. He was blue and carried a single broadsword on his back that was bigger than both of Gamikichi's swords put together. The other two toads nodded and then the three of them began to move due east toward the Head-Captain's office.

* * *

><p>Renji charged toward Rin and Kaosu looking to finally put an end to this sparring match, but at the last second Kaosu deactivated the shadow aura that surrounded his sword and dodged to the side allowing Rin to move forward with her attack which moved her in position to run headlong into Renji. When Rin and Renji collided, Renji was cut from his left shoulder to about the middle of his chest and Rin was cut from her right hip to about the middle of her chest. Kaosu used the distraction to begin making handsigns to for the '<strong>Doton: Kouka Jutsu!<strong>' that created a dark sheen across his body to allow him to take more attacks and then followed up with handsigns for the '**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu!**' which he used to disappear underground and began to plan his next move. It took Rin and Renji several minutes to realize that Kaosu was gone from the area, they immediately knew that he had figured out a new jutsu using his shadow chakra or that he had used an earth jutsu to disappear underground.

"Well what do you think Renji? Is he underground or just using a new jutsu that he created using his shadow chakra?" Rin asked while performing a few handsigns to protect the two for the '**Reiki: Energy Shield Jutsu!**' that formed a protective barrier around them made out of energy chakra.

"I don't know but at least the first attack will fail now that you used this shield to protect us! Let's just hope that he doesn't have a backup plan that he can execute before we can counterattack!" Renji stated before he noticed that a few meters away from them the ground began to shake slightly indicating that someone was right there," Hey Rin, can you open up a hole in this shield big enough for me to fire off a kido spell?"

"Yeah I think so, just don't make it explode inside of the shield or we will pretty much lose this match!" Rin warned before opening a 2 foot hole inside of the energy shield.

Renji decided that the best way to go about this attack was to forget trying to recite the chant, but to just announce the hadou, '**Hadou 31: Shakkaho!**' which fired a large red ball of energy toward the spot that Renji noticed the ground shaking.

Suddenly Kaosu shot out of the ground and fired off his concealed jutsu which was a condensed ball of shadow energy that was named '**Yami: Shadowball Jutsu!**' that collided with the attack of Renji. At first the two attacks seemed to be completely evenly matched until Kaosu started to perform the handsigns for '**Yami: Shadowball Jutsu!**' again which when he fired it at his first shadowball merged them together and made them more powerful and started to overpower the red ball of energy.

"Oh I don't think so," Rin yelled before beginning the handsigns for '**Reiki: Energy Pulse Jutsu!**' which fired a pulse of pure energy chakra toward the '**Shakkaho**' and started to move the attack back toward Kaosu. The attacks continued to hang in the air until the three noticed the appearance of a hell butterfly speeding toward them, Rin was the first to notice it and yelled," Hey guys, I think one of the captains are trying to get ahold of us! Kaosu it might be a good idea to use your shadow chakra to knock these attacks into the air, so that we can see what the hell butterfly has to say!"

Kaosu immediately began doing the handsigns for '**Yami: Shadowclaw Jutsu!**' that formed a claw out of his shadow that he then used to knock all four attacks into the air where they finally exploded causing a huge shockwave throughtout the Seireitei. "I don't know guys maybe we got a little carried away this time, Hah! Anyway what did the hell butterfly have to say, Renji?" he asked when he walked back over to his friends.

"Well apparently we have been summoned to an emergency captain meeting in a hour and that we need to be ready to go out on a mission that could last up to a few weeks, but it doesn't say what kind of mission!" Renji stated after relaying the message.

"Let's go and get ready then I don't know about the two of you, but after that spar I need a bath! Looks like you got lucky Kaosu because there was no way that you could have beaten us if I was able to perform my next move, but I guess for now we will have to call this a draw!" Rin exclaimed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Yeah right! Well are you ready to leave do you want to use **shunpo **or want me to use our special ninja technique?" Kaosu asked to see how his friend wanted to leave the area.

"Thanks but I would definitely rather leave on my own!" Renji stated before leaving the area using **shunpo**.

"Whatever!" Kaosu shrugged before disappearing in a swirl of leaves himself.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1 <strong>

_Well that is the first chapter of the Revised version of Chaos, please let me know what you think especially if you have read my first version of this story (which will still be up on at least until I get farther with this story than in that story). Just to let anyone that had read the first story, Shuhei will not be in this story at all because I have decided to create an original character that was apart of Team Jiraiya. I think either at the end of Chapter 2 or 3, I will include a character bio of my two main characters to let people know a little bit about them. * Question: Does anyone know that name of the move that Kakashi uses whenever he leaves the area?- the move that I have used at three time in this one chapter, I want to say that it is something like shuinsui or something but for the life of me I cannot remember! _

_**Jutsu List**_

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu- summoning jutsu that allows the user to summon a specific species of beast that you have signed a contract for**

**Yami: Shadowsneak Jutsu- specific jutsu of Kaosu; similar to the jutsu of the Nara Clan, except can not only keep the enemy from moving, but can also use the shadow to throw the opponent to where a teammate can take them out; also can keep opponent from using handsigns by surrounding their hands**

**Yami: Shadowbreak Jutsu- specific jutsu of Kaosu; fires a crescent slash of condensed shadow chakra from Kaosu's zanpakuto or from a kunai; can also be infused with the zanpakuto and kunai to empower that weapon**

**Doton: Kouka Jutsu (Hardening Jutsu)- technique allows the user to channel earth chakra around their body to make them more resistant to attacks**

**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Mole Hiding Technique)- this technique allows the ninja to burrow into the ground and hide out of sight; allows them to avoid an attack or travel underground**

**Reiki: Energy Shield Jutsu- specific jutsu of Rin; can form a shield of pure energy chakra that can protect Rin and a group of people from any attack; Rin is able to make holes within the shield to allow attacks out or surround (trap) an enemy inside of the shield and allow an attack to enter to maximize damage potential**

**Yami: Shadowball Jutsu- specific jutsu of Kaosu; forms a ball of condensed shadow chakra that can be fired to block a projectile or jutsu; can also be used for a long range attack against opponent**

**Reiki: Energy Pulse Jutsu- specific jutsu of Rin; fires a beam of concentrated energy chakra; similar uses as shadowball jutsu that Kaosu uses**

**Yami: Shadowclaw Jutsu- specific jutsu of Kaosu; forms a claw of concentrated shadow chakra used for long range attacks or to gather items from a distance**

**Other abilities**

**Shunpo (Flash Step): let the user cover a vast distance in a split second with a single step**

_**Hadou 31: Red Flame Cannon (Shakkaho)- fires a ball of red energy at a target; can be used by chanting a phrase which will make it more powerful or just by saying its name**_

_Cyphilial 2_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Bleach or Naruto or any of the characters or storylines used during the anime. I do own Rin Zaiaku and Kaosu Shouken , the changes to any of the main storylines, and the unique powers that any of my oc have or original characters._

**Chapter 2: Meetings, Reunions, and the Kyuubi no Youko**

The First Division Meeting Hall was abuzz with the entrance of most of the captains of the Gotei 13 for an emergency meeting called by the Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. Ten of the Thirteen Division Captain, excluding the Head-Captain himself because he was currently sitting inside his office going over the mission that caused the emergency meeting in the first place, and all of the Thirteen Division Lieutenants, excluding the Sixth Division Renji Abarai, were present and waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. "Isn't kind of strange to call a meeting when the Head-Captain knows that not all of the Captains can attend? I mean I know that the three captain's lieutenants are able to explain what happened in the meeting, but I cannot remember a time other than in times of war or ambushes against the Seireitei that something like this has happened!" a young spiky white haired boy wondered outloud.

"That is right, Captain Hitsugaya! It is very rare when the Head-Captain calls a meeting when not all of the captains can attend, but from what I can tell it involves a demon that the Head-Captain has had dealings with before, the Kyuubi no Youko. Even though I don't know a lot about the current situation in that part of the world of the living, but from what I do know is that it is supposed to be kept inside of a human ninja from a specific clan!" Captain Kurotsuchi explained in a rare moment of sincerity, a man that appeared to have the face of a clown.

"So if it is sealed inside of a human ninja than what could be so important that the Head-Captain would call an emergency meeting?" a man with long black hair with some kind of strange headband (that looks like a dirt dauber's nest) questioned in his normal unemotional voice.

"I guess that we will have to figure that out when the Head-Captain starts the meeting, Captain Kuchiki," a small girl with two pony tails answered wearing a captain's haori.

All conversation was interrupted inside the meeting room when a knock was heard the door and several voices called out," Third Seat, Fifth Division member Kaosu Shouken, Fourth Seat, Fourth Division member Rin Zaiaku, and Sixth Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai asking permission to enter."

"Enter!" Head-Captain Yamamoto bellowed in his deep voice as he entered from his office and closed the door behind him to walk to his place at the front of the other captains and lieutenants. The creak from the front door to the First Division Barracks was heard next as the three summoned soul reapers entered and took their place in the middle of the two lines of captains and in front of the Head-Captain. Renji started to walk to his place behind Captain Kuchiki before both his captain and the Head-Captain shook their heads," No, stand next to Shouken and Zaiaku! Do you three know the reason for you appearance in this Captain's Meeting?"

"Head-Captain, sir! We only know that we are being considered for a special mission to an area in the world of the living that requires our specific skills!" Lieutenant Abaria acknowledged by stepping forward and then stepping back in the middle of Rin and Kaosu.

"Good then I will not need to explain! I will now explain the details of this mission before the captains and I vote on letting you go on the mission. I received an urgent request from the current Hokage of Konohagure that involves a demon that one of you know very well and the other has faced off against barely, the Kyuubi no Youko. According to this Hokage, in a few days the container of said demon will be going into labor and there is a chance that the demon could be released upon the world again. He requested that I not only send the two of you, but also a higher ranked soul reaper to help him perform a dangerous seal just in case they cannot defeat the Kyuubi no Youko with the added skill of Third Seat Shouken and Fourth Seat Zaiaku. I will know answer your questions!" the Head-Captain explained the situation before looking to the floor for any questions that he knew that they wanted to ask.

"Who is this Hokage, is it someone we know?" Shouken asked.

"All I know is that his last name is Namikaze, but to as if you know him or not. I can only assume or why else would he ask for the two of you specifically in this scroll!" Yamamoto answered.

"NAMIKAZE AS IN MINATO NAMIKAZE!" Rin and Kaosu yelled in shock of the identity of the current Hokage, making poor Renji in the middle of them jump up a foot into the air.

"Please calm down! I know that finding out your former teammate is the current Hokage is a shock, but please show some class in front of the Head-Captain and the other captains!" Renji screeched under his breathe to his two friends.

"Any other questions?" he asked one more time.

"Yes, is that all of the details that the Hokage gave us, Head-Captain?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I assume that you will get a full mission briefing if you are allowed to go back to the world of the living!" he answered before asking for any more questions, "Good, now let us vote on whether or not to send this team to the world of the living. For any one against sending them on this mission . . . considering that no one raised their hands I guess that no one is against the idea! Third Seat Shouken, Fourth Seat Zaiaku, and Lieutenant Abarai, I want you to come back to this meeting hall in exactly one hour after preparing for at least a few weeks inside the world of the living."

"Yes, Sir Head-Captain!" the three soul reapers exclaimed before bowing.

"Good, now Dismissed!" with that all captains, lieutenants, and the three summoned soul reapers left to go back to their assigned barracks to get ready for whatever mission that they were assigned.

An hour later, the three soul reapers from earlier returned to the meeting hall to begin their assigned mission back to the world of the living. As soon as they entered the meeting hall again, they noticed three toads waiting for them where the Head-Captain stood earlier," Gamikichi, is that you?"

"Yeah, it has been a long time! Well are you guys ready to head back, but I got to warn you the old man wants to talk to you before I can take you back to Konohagure!" Gamikichi exclaimed before him and his two companions walked over to the group.

"What could Gamabunta want with the two of us, especially because the only time that we had anything to do with him was when Minato summoned him?" Kaosu questioned his friend's summon.

"I don't know but whatever it is must be important because he basically ordered me to come back to the Toad Council before I even thought about taking you to see Minato. Well what do you say are you guys ready to head back home?" he explained to the group, who nodded their head before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Good luck, my young soul reapers because I have a feeling that you are about to go through a very strange ordeal that will not bring you back to the Seireitei for a long time!" Yamamoto announced from his seat inside of his office after hearing the meeting between his soul reaper and the toad summons.

* * *

><p><p>

Inside the Namikaze Compound, Minato and Jiraiya were going over the current situation with the seal that holds the Kyuubi no Youko captive. "What are the chances that the seal will be weakened beyond repair during child birth, ero-sensei?" Minato questioned his former sensei.

"Well according to the information from the few Uzumaki Clan members that I could track down, when the original container was able to give birth without any major problems except for a minor weakening in the seal. The Kyuubi no Youko was not released except for the short period of time before it was transferred from the original to Kushina, so if everything goes well the worst that could happen is a slight weakening that I should be able to fix or something could go wrong and we will have to fight against the fox. Has there been any word about Kaosu and Rin or the extra soul reaper that you asked to be sent with them?" the toad sannin asked.

"No, but hopefully . . ." Minato started to answer before being interrupted by puff of smoke and the appearance of six figures," What the hell?"

"What is that all we get after not seeing you for the last 15 years?" Kaosu asked.

"Kaosu . . . then does that mean that Rin is with you too?" Jiraiya questioned the one that asked the question to Minato.

"Of course, ero-sensei! Do you think that I would allow Kaosu to return by himself and have all the fun? Rin answered as the smoke cleared and the requested team was noticed to be in front of them.

"Well of course not, Rin! My you are definitely looking better than ever and I like what you have done with your hair!" Jiraiya exclaimed immediately going into pervert mode and hitting on his former student.

'Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwweeeeeee! Ero-sensei, you haven't changed a bit!" Rin exclaimed before running up to him and giving him a bone crushing bear hug.

"I se . . . see . . . that . . . you . . . still . . . retained . . . the . . . lesson . . . that . . . you . . . got . . . from . . . Tsunde-hime! That is all we need another . . ." Jiraiya panted before noticing a very evil aura behind him that he immediately recognized as none other than the slug sannin.

"What was it you were about to say, Jiraiya-baka?" Tsunade asked.

"No . . . Nothing, Tsunade-hime! I was about to comment on the quality teaching that Rin must have received from you before her unfortunate death nearly 10 years ago!" Jiraiya quickly answered trying to get out of Rin's bear hug and away from Tsunade.

"How is Kushina, Tsunade-sama?" Minato asked after the situation calmed down between the two remaining loyal sannin.

"She is fine and it appears that it will be at least a week before she will go into labor. What brings the two of them back, especially since it had to be a serious reason for the Head-Captain to allow them to return?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well they are back because of their knowledge and experience of battle against bijuu, especially Kaosu considering he fought against the Kyuubi no Youko long enough for the rest of Team Jiraiya to leave the area!" Minato stated before noticing the sad look on the rest of the people in the room that knew about the sacrifice that Kaosu went through for Konohagure.

"I see then, but who is the pineapple shaped redhead over there?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13. I am supposedly sent here to help perform some kind of seal against this Kyuubi no Youko!" he answered.

"You don't mean . . ." Jiraiya started before being interrupted by the Fourth Hokage.

"Yes the '**Shiki Fuujin, Shishou Fuuin, and Hakke no Fuin Shiki**' but I only plan on using those seals as a last resort if it looks like no one can defeat the Kyuubi no Youko!" Minato explained before continuing his original conversation," I think that we should head inside to talk to Kushina because I have a feeling that she would really like to meet my two former teammates considering she has met my perverted sensei!"

"Hey I am not a pervert, but a super pervert! OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR TSUNADE AND RIN I AM DISAPOINTED!" Jiraiya yelled after being knocked on the head by both Rin and Tsunade.

"I see that nothing much has changed since I been gone!" Kaosu exclaimed before breaking down in a fit of laughs.

* * *

><p><p>

A week later, around 4 am in the morning . . .

Inside the Namikaze Compound, Minato was pacing back and forth awaiting the news from the nurses inside of his wife's room and waiting for Tsunade to arrive to help Kushina recover afterwards. Minato had already walked a small groove inside the floor until he finally heard the cry of a newborn infant and he knew that he couldn't wait for Tsunade anymore. He rushed inside the room and noticed a small bundle inside the arms of his wife, so he walked up to her only to be knocked out by a blow to the neck. "Minato . . . Wh . . . Who's there?" Kushina stuttered out while holding her newborn baby boy closer to her.

"Don't worry my dear; I won't hurt you or your son! I just want to borrow the demon that is inside of your body and use it to take revenge against this damned village," the figure said as he walked up to the frightened mother and child and began performing handsigns before touching her seal that kept the demon at bay.

"Wait, your one of the Uchi . . ." Kushina started before she blacked out from the pain of the extraction of the Kyuubi no Youko from her body.

* * *

><p><p>

Kaosu, Rin, and Renji were returning from patrolling the borders of Konohagure when they noticed a bright flash of reddish chakra near the Namikaze Compound. "Shit it looks like something may happen! Renji come with me and we will try to keep the Kyuubi at bay in an area that doesn't have that many citzens or shinobi. Rin, I need you to find Jiraiya and Tsunade to explain the situation about the Kyuubi no Youko and then I think that you and Tsunade need to check up on the Namikaze family because they may need help." Kaosu explained to his new teammates.

"Okay, but be careful you two especially you Kaosu!" Rin yelled before heading off to find Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Come on, Renji!" Kaosu yelled before the two of them rushed off in the direction that the Kyuubi no Youko appeared in and then started to power up an attack '**Kyuubi Quadruple Shadow Slash**' that fired off four demon powered shadow slashes that sliced into the body of the demon fox.

"**Howl, Zabimaru!**" Renji screamed before releasing his zanpakuto and slashing it with the sharpened chainsaw-like blade repeatedly. The Kyuubi no Youko started focusing its chakra into its mouth to form a '**Bijuudama!**' aimed for Renji, who was focusing on attacking the body of the demon fox.

'**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**' Kaosu yelled before jumping in front of Renji and summoning a large blast of wind chakra that not only sliced through the attack making it harmless against anyone else in the area and the wind chakra continued to move forward to slice the front legs of the Kyuubi no Youko. The demon fox roared in pain and anger before starting to thrash the nearby buildings with its tails. Renji immediately started encircling the legs of the Kyuubi to increase the amount of damage that Kaosu managed to deal with his ninjutsu attack.

While he continued to attack Jiraiya appeared next to Kaosu who was trying to catch his breath after using that amount of chakra to stop the attack of the Kyuubi," Has there been any significant damage other than what its tails did to those building?"

"No, I was able to stop its only major attack while dealing some major damage; but I am afraid that I don't see any other way to stop the Kyuubi other than using those seals! I have already used a couple of major attacks along with Renji slashing it multiply times with its zanpakuto and as you can see it has already managed to heal a lot of the damage!" Kaosu explained.

"Damn, I was hoping that we could defeat it without Minato having to use those seals! Have you heard anything about what happened inside the Namikaze Compound?" Jiraiya questioned Kaosu before he had to start performing the '**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**' to stop another attack from the Kyuubi no Youko.

* * *

><p><p>

Rin and Tsunade finally arrived at the Namikaze Compound after leaving Jiraiya, who headed toward the battle against the Kyuubi no Youko to help Kaosu and Renji. Rin was the first to notice the body of Minato lying right inside the doorway to Kushina's room and started performing first aid using a combination of medic training from Tsunade and the Fourth Division. Tsunade went on ahead into the room and noticed all of the nurses were either dead or knocked unconscious. She rushed to the bed to pick up the sleeping form of Kushina's son and laid him inside the nearby crib, while she began to perform emergency care to his mother. A few minutes later, Rin and Minato came inside the room after he was finally awakened from the blow that knocked him out. "How is she, Tsunade?" Minato asked when he noticed Tsunade working on the sleeping form of Kushina.

"She is in rough shape from giving birth and having the Kyuubi no Youko released from her body, but I might need help from Rin to get her stable enough to leave the area and get her to a hospital," Tsunade answered as she moved to the side to allow Rin to start performing treatment of her own. Minato walked over to the crib where his newborn son was sleeping and picked him up for the last time before Jiraiya ran into the room.

"Minato, we need to decide who we are going to seal the Kyuubi no Youko into because Kaosu and Renji are holding their own against the fox, but no matter how much damage they do against the fox it just manages to heal it before they can continue the assault?" Jiraiya exclaimed after explaining the situation that they face in the battle against the Kyuubi no Youko.

"Is Kushina in good enough shape to wake up to make a decision?" Minato asked Tsunade and Rin.

"Yes, but you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking are you? He is so young and what will the villagers think that have people hurt by or have their home destroyed by the Kyuubi no Youko?" Rin asked a valid point that Minato had to think about.

"I need my old teammates, the Third Hokage, Kushina, and of course the sannin to look after him to make sure that nothing happens and that he is taken care of, but I need for Kushina to know that we have no other choice because I cannot asked someone else to risk their child," Minato explained before hearing an answer that warmed his heart and made him sad at the same time.

"I understand and will do everything in my power to make sure that our son will have a happy life and will know about the sacrifice that his father made on this day, so go take him and help save the village!" Kushina struggled to say before passing out again. Minato walked over to his wife to kiss her on her forehead before walking out the door of his home for the last time.

* * *

><p><p>

**End of Chapter 2**

_The fight with the Kyuubi no Youko will be finished in the next chapter. Let me know what you think about the meeting with the Captains and the Head-Captain, I tried to make it as believable as possible so give some feedback please. Please leave a review if you want to . . . Thanks._

**Jutsu List**

**Shiki Fuujin (Corpse Spirit Sealing Method): After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handsigns, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from its target **

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style): used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto; allow the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuuibi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra**

**Shishou Fuuin (Four Image Seal): used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto **

**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind element: Wind Cutter): a large slicing wind created which can cut through the opponent after utilizing the Wind Element**

_Cyphilial 2_


End file.
